The Shadow Rising/Chapter 39
Elayne, Nynaeve, Thom, and Juilin arrive at the Tanchico docks aboard Wavedancer. Coine, the Sailmistress of Wavedancer will be sailing to Sea Folk ports to spread word of the Coramoor. As they walk down the dock Bayle Domon spots Nynaeve and rushes off his ship to greet her. He promised to wait for her in Falme, but when she didn't come he finally had to leave without her and he was unsure of her fate. Bayle boasts of his successful shipping and smuggling enterprises and how he evades taxes. Domon recommends the Three Plum Court and arranges an escort so they can arrive safely. Tanchico is a very dangerous place at the moment. After dinner, Nynaeve tells Domon that they are hunting the Black Ajah and may need his help. He mutters about 'Falme all over again'. He considers taking his ships back to Illian, but Nynaeve mentions that the Forsaken Sammael rules there now, which changes his mind. After discussing plans and sharing information, Nynaeve heads off to bed, Juilin goes out into the city while Thom and Elayne head to the common room of their inn. Thom begins to perform while Elayne sips from a cup of wine. A solicitous servant keeps the wine cup full. Elayne listens to Thom perform and believes she has heard him before. She does not realize how much she has drunk and that she is inebriated when Thom finally finishes and goes off to bed. Elayne goes to his room. In slurred tones, she tells Thom that she finally remembers sitting on his knee when she was little, and that her mother did the same. Thom explains that he was the court-bard to Morgase but does not explain why he left and he hopes Elayne will forget again by morning. Back in the room, Nynaeve recognizes Elayne's condition and dunks her head in a bucket of water. Elayne then helps Nynaeve prepare to go to tel'aran'rhiod and see if Egwene is there. They've tried each night since Egwene left abruptly but have not seen her since. Nynaeve is in the Stone of Tear and calling for Egwene. When she gets no response, she ponders on where Egwene might be and thinks of Rhuidean. Suddenly she is in the Waste overlooking the fog-shrouded city. She spies a man down near the fog barrier to the city. A woman speaks to her, telling her she must get away quickly or the man will kill her. She turns and sees a woman who looks exactly the way Birgitte is described in the stories. Birgitte chases her off and she finds herself in Emond's Field. She sees a man who strangely looks very much like Lan , but he raises a bow and shoots an arrow at her. Elayne bandages Nynaeve where the arrow nicked her. They decide to go to bed. In the morning Elayne has a hangover and Nynaeve concocts a vile brew to help cure her of it. Thom comes downstairs and Elayne pretends to not remember learning his history. Juilin joins them and shares out the information he came up with during the night. A competition springs up between Thom and Juilin to find the Black Ajah sisters first. When Elayne proposes to go out looking also, Thom and Juilin try to discourage her. Nynaeve has arranged disguises for her and Elayne to make it more difficult for Liandrin to figure out who might be looking for her. Elayne reminds herself that they must also find the item that the Black Ajah seeks, that will bind Rand so he can be used by them. Characters * Elayne * Nynaeve * Thom * Juilin * Coine din Jubai Wild Winds * Jorin din Jubai White Wing * Toram * Bayle Domon * Rendra * Asmodean (as man in bright blue coat) * Birgitte Silverbow * Slayer (as man in dark coat) Referenced * Rand * Liandrin * Sammael * Morgase * Gareth Bryne * Gaebril * Mat * Berelain * Lini Eltring * Egwene * Lan * Temaile Kinderode Places * Tanchico * Wavedancer * Tel'aran'rhiod Referenced * Dantora * Aile Somera * Falme * Tear * Illian * Arad Doman * Tarabon * Caemlyn * Andor * Two Rivers * Aiel Waste * Rhuidean * Emond's Field Items * Callandor Referenced * Horn of Valere * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.